Conventionally, a holder to hold a collimator lens was made by aluminium die casting. However, if the holder is made by aluminium die casting, a problem is caused that after aluminium die casting, in order to perform positioning of a collimator lens, post-processing to make the holder in a plane shape and post-processing, such as, to form screw holes are required.